Metal Gear Pair
by sentoo
Summary: Nothing interesting is happening at the 3WA and Kei's bored out of her mind. Then she is set up on a secret mission with her war idol, Solid Snake.


Metal Gear Pair

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

Kei sits at Yuri's desk with her feet on the desk. She yawns of boredom since nothing exciting has been happening at their headquarters for the past three months. Yuri walks up with some food. "Hey Kei, I brought some food." At first, Yuri smiles, but then she notices Kei has her feet on her desk. Yuri drops the food and starts screaming. "What do you think you are doing! I just cleaned that desk this morning! Now it has mud on it!" Kei takes her feet off Yuri's desk. "So? All you have to do is ask for me to take my feet off your desk." Yuri starts stomping her feet and ripping paper with her teeth. The chief sticks his head out of his office. "Can I see you for a minute Kei?" Yuri calms down and starts making fun of Kei. "You're in trouble Kei!" "Yeah yeah. What's new at this dump?" Kei goes to her chief's office.

"You called for me sir?" Kei asks as she enters. "We have a serious problem. Some Russians bombed south Japan and left a big hole. Thousands of people died." The chief starts to say. Kei starts getting excited. "You mean I can go on a solo mission and do whatever I have to so I can see what other warheads they have there?" Kei asks as she jumps up and down. "No. You'll have a comrade. The best in the world. Please introduce yourself." The chief motions to someone standing in the corner. He comes out of the shadows and Kei recognizes him at once. "I'm Solid Snake." "My idol! I've looked forward to the day I would meet you! Did you ever catch Ocelot? Is Raiden dead? Did Meryl die or is she still alive?" Kei starts bowing to Snake. "Uh... Is this psycho fan of mine really going to be my partner?" Snake asks pointing to Kei. "Unfortunately yes. She's actually the best in the agency. That's why we're teaming you guys up together." The chief answers while he scratches his head. "Will you pay attention Kei?" "Yes sir!" Kei jumps up and salutes. Snake tries to ignore her. The chief presses a button and a map comes from the ceiling. "Sir, can I ask a question before we go on?" Kei asks. "What is it?" The chief looks at Kei waiting for her question. "Does this mission have anything to do with Liquid Snake?" Kei asks. "That does it. I'm out of here." Snake starts to head for the door. "No!" Kei jumps and grabs his legs. "Please don't go! I'll shut up! I promise I won't get in your way and I'll help you kill Liquid and Ocelot!" Kei holds on as Snake slowly makes his way to the door. Kei starts crying and screaming. "PLEASE DON'T GO! I PROMISE I'LL SHUT UP!" Snake shakes Kei off his legs and faces her. "THEN SHUT UP!" There's a moment of silence until someone knocks on the door. "Is everything all right in there sir? I heard some yelling and thought that I would check on you." The chief stops covering his ears. "We're fine. Get back to work before I fire you." "Yes sir." The person leaves and goes back to his desk.

The chief gets ready to explain their mission to them, and Snake makes sure he's a great distance from Kei. Right when the chief starts to talk, a blonde man swings in the window on a rope that's attached to a helicopter. He jumps down from the window seal and the helicopter leaves. "How can my day get so horrible." Snake complains. "How can my day get any better? HELLO RAIDEN!" Kei yells.

The chief comes out from under his desk. "You have to pay for that window you know." "I know. I don't really care at this point." Raiden faces Snake. "You were really going to go on a mission without me? How could you do that!" Obviously Raiden ignored Kei's welcome and she started to get mad. She walks up to Raiden and punches him in the head. "It's rude to ignore a lady's welcome!" Raiden rubs the back of his head. "Who is this Snake?" Raiden asks. "Not a lady, that's for sure." Snake replies. "How could you? You're my idol! I worship you and you treat me like that!?" Kei turns her back on Snake and faces the chief. "I refuse to go on this mission. Let Blondie go with him." "Thanks for the offer but you don't have a choice." Snake points out. "Raiden's coming along anyway." "But..." Kei complains to the chief. "Sorry Kei, but you have to go. It's the rules." The chief explains. "How is it the rules!?" Kei asks demandingly. "You didn't read the contract before you signed it did you?" The chief asks. Kei starts playing with her fingers and looks at the ground. "Um...no...I didn't exactly read them..." The chief hesitates but then pulls out a copy of Kei's contract. "Read at the very bottom of page 5. Read it out loud." The chief hands Kei the contract. Kei flips four pages and reads from the bottom of the fifth page. "When an agent at the 3WA is given a mission he/she must accept the mission or be removed from the agency." Kei closes the contract and hands it back to the chief. "Which will it be Kei? A mission with your idol or the streets?" Everyone waits for Kei to answer. "I...I..." "I need an answer Kei." The chief commands. "I'll do it. I'll go on the mission." Kei says. "Fine with me." Raiden agrees. Raiden waits for Snake to say something. When he doesn't Raiden elbows him. "Uh... make sure to be more mature when we start. I can't stand someone I have to protect in the field." Kei doesn't listen to Snake. "Can we please discuss the mission now? I'm getting cranky." "Right." The chief passes out mission logs to everyone. "The mission is the sneak into their headquarters and find out who's behind the bombing. When you do find him, I want you to get as much information out of him as possible. Then bring him back..." The chief looks at Snake, "...alive." "Understood." Snake says to the chief. "Report here at 1600 tomorrow." The chief says ending the discussion. "Yes sir!" Kei salutes again. Snake and Raiden pull out ropes. "What are those for? Did I make you that mad?" Kei asks. Snake ties the ropes to the chief's desk. "No, but you can sit on this desk for me." Snake answers. "Ok..." Kei sits on top of the chief's desk. Snake and Raiden hook themselves to the ropes. They drop the remaining rope out the window and then they jump. "Hey!" Kei yells. The desk Kei's sitting on starts getting pulled towards the window. Kei jumps off the desk and tries to pull it back. The chief is standing by the window watching Snake and Raiden propel down the building. "I hope they make it alright." He says. "Look out!" Kei yells. The chief turns around confused only to see a desk coming towards him. He jumps out of the way right before it goes out the window. Kei and the chief rush to the window to watch the desk. Snake and Raiden are on the ground when Snake notices the desk. He jumps out of the way but Raiden doesn't notice and is hit by the desk. "Raiden!" Snake yells as he pulls chunks of the desk off Raiden. He finally gets to Raiden and sees birds flying around his head. "Are you okay Raiden?" Snake asks. "I want a strawberry milkshake mommy." Raiden answers before he passes out. Snake looks up and glares at Kei. Kei looks up and starts whistling. Snake pours water on Raiden and wakes him up. "What happened?" Raiden asked. "Don't worry about it." Snake says as he walks off down the street. Raiden rubs his head and follows Snake.

The chief turns around and faces Kei. Kei thought he was going to fire her but... "Now you have to give me Yuri's desk since you don't have one I can have." Kei exhales. "I'll go get it sir." Kei walks out of the office only to run into Yuri. "Yuri! What are you doing outside the door?" Kei asks picking herself off the ground. "I came to see how much trouble you were in when you got out." Yuri answers with a giggle. "I'm not in trouble but the chief needs your desk." Kei walks past Yuri and goes to a vending machine. "Why my desk?" Yuri asks following Kei. "I broke his and I don't have one to give to him." Kei answers as she kicks the vending machine and grabs a cola that comes out.

"KEI!!!"

End of Chapter 1

What Happens in the Next Chapter:

First Kei is late to get started on the mission.

Second Snake purposely loses Kei on the field.

Third Kei meets the Cyborg Ninja


End file.
